superpowerfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Spirit Physiology
The power to use the abilities of spirits. Variation of Mythic Physiology. Also Called *Spirit Form/Mimicry *Soul/Spectral/Spiritual Being Physiology Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into a spirit: a supernatural and conscious (although may not be necessarily sentient) being that in its normal state is incorporeal, invisible and immaterial. Many spirits are able to materialize either by shifting into a more solid form or by taking a vessel to give them physical shape, which can be done either by possessing an already existing form (either a living being or an object) or by animating and wrapping part of the environment "around" them. There are several types of spirits, ranging from the souls of dead (ghosts) to the spirits of places, objects, concepts and/or elements. Several forms of magic center around contacting and bargaining with spirits. Applications *Empathy *Energy Independence *Flight *Inaudibility *Inodorosity *Intangibility *Invisibility *Possession *Telekinesis *Telepathy *Teleportation Variations *Adaptive Possession *Astral Manipulation *Astral Trapping *Death Inducement *Decelerated Aging, Semi-Immortality or Immortality *Disease Manipulation *Dream Walking *Ectoplasm Manipulation **Ectoplasm Mimicry *Ghost-Light Manipulation *Illusion Manipulation **Illusive Appearance *Imperceptibility *Malleable Anatomy *Mental Inducement *Phantasm Manipulation *Portal Manipulation *Soul Manipulation *Ultimate Intangibility Types of Spirit *'Mutated Spectre Physiology' *'Spectre Lord Physiology' *'Superior Spectre Physiology' *'Transcendent Spectre Physiology' Ghost Physiology: spirits/souls of the dead, often bound to stay until certain conditions are met. This can vary from honorable burial, unfinished business/revenge or self-appointed duties. Ancestral spirits are part of this group, given their involvement/ties with their families. * Banshee Physiology *'Baykok Physiology': Flight, Enhanced Archery, Paralysis Inducement * Poltergeist Physiology **'Transcendent Poltergeist Physiology' * Revenant Physiology * Wraith Physiology Nature Spirit Physiology: manifestations/embodiments of natural phenomena, places, elements or animals. *'Animal Spirits/Totems': spirits connected to either certain species (cats, hawks), family (felines, raptors) or class (mammals, birds) **Animal Manipulation, Animal Imitation *'Elementals/Elemental Spirits': spirits of certain elements. **Elemental Manipulation, Elemental Mimicry **'Ala Physiology' **'German Physiology' *'Genius loci': spirits of places, either natural areas or objects or places that could include cities or buildings. **Environment Manipulation Associations *Ancestral Evocation *Angel Physiology *Astral Projection *Communing *Corporealization *Daimon Physiology *Demon Physiology *Ethereal Physiology *Fairy Physiology *Genie Physiology *Genius Physiology *Mediumship *Necromancy *Shamanism *Spiritual Energy Physiology *Spiritual Machine Physiology *Spiritual Symbiosis Limitations *Certain forms of magic and/or technology may allow their users to control and/or imprison spirits. *May be vulnerable to any abilities that affect spirits such as a Spirit Barrier or Exorcism. *Susceptible to Soul Destruction, Soul Mutilation, Nonexistence, Absolute Destruction, and other abilities that may harm or destroy souls/spirits. Trivia * The soul is in fact the true one's being, while on the other hand, the organic body (for example the Human body) acts like a bio-suit for the soul to fit into and to control. In analogy terms, this is reminiscent of driving a robotic mech, but only the spirit is taking control of the body. Known Users See Also: Our Spirits Are Different. * Lunatic (TF2 Freak) Category:Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Soul Powers Category:Physiology Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries